


Loving You Isn't the Right Thing to Do (Script)

by bareunloveliness



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness
Summary: A retelling of "Loving You Isn't the Right Thing to Do" in the form of a script.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loving You Isn't the Right Thing to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458979) by [bareunloveliness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareunloveliness/pseuds/bareunloveliness). 



> I had plans for another fic, but the words wouldn't come out, so I tried writing it as a script, and then I started rewriting this as a script. Didn't mean for that to happen, but it's a happy accident.  
> I don't know how the formatting will transfer, but I'm also adjusting it so that it makes sense if you don't know Spring Awakening.  
> Finally, in this version, none of the characters are Deaf or HoH.

“Loving You Isn’t the Right Thing to Do”

by

goldenheartprincess

 

 

 

 

Based on “The Awakening of Spring” by Frank Weekend and “Spring Awakening” by Duncan Sheik and Steven Sater

CHARACTERS (in order of spoken lines)

 

 

ERNST ROBEL

THEA RILOW

MELITTA RILOW

WENDLA BERGMANN

MARTHA BESSEL

MARIANNA WHEELAN

MELCHIOR GABOR

HERR BESSEL

 

SCENES

 

ACT I, SCENE I - A PARK

ACT I, SCENE II - HANSCHEN AND THEA’S ROOM, RILOW KITCHEN, MELITTA’s ROOM

ACT I, SCENE III - MARTHA’S ROOM

ACT I, SCENE IV - ART ROOM


	2. i.i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick summary of canon content that occurs before Loving You Isn't the Right Thing to Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, the formatting is different than in my Pages document. Eventually, when it's done, I'll have a PDF link for full formatting. Also, this is in the canon timeframe, not modern like the OG fic. There are also more play influences this time around.

Act I, SCENE i

_(The music for ‘My Junk’ and ‘The Dark I Know Well play quietly in the background. On stage R, THEA, MARTHA, MELITTA, WENDLA, and MARIANNA sit in a circle. On stage L, the ERNST, HANSCHEN, MELCHIOR, and MORITZ lean on a bench. ERNST throws his copy of_ Othello _and it hits the back of THEA’s head.)_

**Ernst**

Sorry. It was an accident.

**Thea**

_(To the girls)_ Is he high? Like, right now?

**Melitta**

Surprisingly enough, no.

(WENDLA stands behind MARTHA, braiding her hair.)

**Wendla**

Your hair is such a mess, Martha.

**Martha**

We can’t all be as pretty as you.

**Wendla**

Do you envy me?

**Martha**

Of course.

**Wendla**

Oh. One day, I will bring scissors, and give you a new haircut!

**Martha**

Wendla, you can’t joke about that! Papa beats me enough as it is!

(To echo a change in tone, the music stops.)

**Wendla**

He does?

**Martha**

Almost every night. When I don’t behave. When I wear the wrong ribbon. When my hair isn’t perfect.

**Wendla**

With a belt?

**Martha**

With anything he can find.

**Wendla**

I would rather be beaten for you, for eight days. With pleasure.

**Martha**

You can’t say things like that. It’s awful.

**Marianna**

Are you okay?

**Martha**

Does it matter?

**Thea**

Please don’t run away. Like Ilse did.

**Martha**

I wouldn’t dream of it. I miss Ilse every day.

**Thea**

Her father- he did more than just beat her. In the night, when she lay in her nightgown, he would come in and-

**Martha**

Please, say no more. My father does that too and I can’t bear to hear it.

**Wendla**

Does what?

**Martha**

We shouldn’t tell you.

**Wendla**

Tell me what? My mother won’t tell me how my aunt bears children and now you won’t tell me this! Please.

**Martha**

We shouldn’t.

**Marianna**

I don’t know either, Wendla.

**Martha**

Don’t tell anyone.

(The scene changes, MORITZ, ERNST, HANSCHEN, MARTHA, THEA, MARIANNA, AND MELITTA exiting. WENDLA hands MELCHIOR a switch.)

**Wendla**

Please. Martha is beaten every night. I can stand one day. Please.

**Melchior**

I will teach you to say please.

(MELCHIOR begins to hit her, with the switch and his fists, as the stage turns to black)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a new Tumblr! I delete my old one, so follow me @bareunloveliness for writing updates. I'm working on a lot of things right now.


	3. i.ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha begins talking to Melitta after a sleepless night.

ACT I, SCENE II

_(A spotlight comes up onto upstage R, where MARTHA is sitting in bed. Across from her, sits THEA.)_

**Thea**

I don’t know if I should tell you this. It’s a really personal thing and it’s not mine to share.

**Martha**

Then don’t tell me.

**Thea**

But it’s about you. That means I have to tell you, right?

**Martha**

Did someone talk poorly about me? Because then you should tell me _(a beat)_ Was it Melitta?

**Thea**

No, this has nothing to do with Melitta. They didn’t exactly talk shit about you. But… they did divulge secrets of yours. About your father.

**Martha**

Who? And to whom? Thea, you have to tell me. This is serious.

**Thea**

I don’t think he’ll tell anyone! He cares about her too much. Wendla told Melchior. They meet up in the woods sometimes and she said it just came out. She didn’t mean to.

**Martha**

Melchior Gabor? He doesn’t even believe in God, what’s to stop him from hurting me? Without religion, how should he have morality?

**Thea**

I- I don’t know. He already hurt- he hurt Wendla. She has the same marks as you do, but on her legs. She told me that it was fine and that she asked him to do it. Begged him, really. I don’t understand why she wanted it.

**Martha**

There are two reasons. Two reasons why a girl would ask a boy to hit her.

**Thea**

And?

**Martha**

The sake of knowing what I’m going through. That’ll be Wendla’s reason, I’m sure of it.

**Thea**

What’s the other reason?

**Martha**

Don’t you already know?

**Thea**

Am I supposed to?

**Martha**

I guess not. Sometimes women- they can derive a pleasure from such an act.

**Thea**

Do you?

**Martha**

No, God, of course not. It’s different. It’s the sort of thing you see in pornography, not the way my dad- when he-

**Thea**

You don’t have to talk about it. Not if you don’t want to.

**Martha**

It’s alright.

**Thea**

Do you have porn?

**Martha**

I- you can’t tell anyone.

**Thea**

Cross my heart.

**Martha**

I wish I had never told you about my father in the first place.

**Thea**

Would you mind if I slept? I’m afraid if we talk for too much longer I might never get to sleep, and my eyes are just drooping.

**Martha**

Get some rest, okay?

_(And THEA does. MARTHA, however, does not, and after she’s sure that THEA is asleep, she climbs out of bed and crosses to stage L, where the kitchen is. There’s various inspirational quotes around the pale yellow walls, and a bouquet of fresh flowers. Inside the kitchen, MELITTA uses a flashlight to help her unlock the liquor cabinet.)_

**Martha**

Oh- I’m sorry- I couldn’t sleep- I was just wandering around- I’ll go back up to Thea’s room and you can drink- or not- and we’ll pretend we never saw each other.

**Melitta**

Wait- 

_(SHE reaches up to see MARTHA’s cheeks, the angled light dimly letting her see.)_

You’ve been crying.

_(MARTHA takes a step back, shaking her head.)_

**Martha**

Don’t, please. I don’t want attention. Or for you to touch me.

**Melitta**

Did something happen again?

**Martha**

Not to me. I should really head back to Thea’s room.

**Melitta**

Stay up with me. You’re not going to sleep anyway. You haven’t been crying, you’ve been sobbing. Talk to me.

**Martha**

I wouldn’t want to be a bother or to intrude. You clearly have, uh, plans.

**Melitta**

Whiskey is not plans. I’m inviting you, so that means you’ll be doing neither of those things. You don’t even have to talk about whatever happened. We can talk about anything you’d like.

**Martha**

You know you’re the strangest person I’ve ever met.

**Melitta**

What makes you say that?

**Martha**

I remember once, you told us about your, well, philosophy.

**Melitta**

And?

**Martha**

It was, “If the rest of the world wants to suck balls, why should I? They can fondle mine for all I care, and that’s just how it is in this bitch of a life.”

**Melitta**

What about it?

**Martha**

Nothing.

 

_(They cross back to stage R, which has been transformed from HANSCHEN AND THEA’S ROOM to MELITTA’S ROOM. There are vinyl records, fairy lights, and sheets over the walls. MARTHA gazes at the sheets.)_

**Melitta**

I had to soundproof it. My brother is not as quiet as he appears. Honestly, I wish I was deaf sometimes.

**Martha**

I feel bad for him sometimes.

**Melitta**

For being bisexual?

**Martha**

For being out. He’s the only one.

**Melitta**

No, he’s not. Besides, it could be worse. But nobody wants to write slurs on their drug dealer’s locker.

**Martha**

_(She’s back, looking at the tapestries.)_

They’re really pretty.

_(MELITTA sits on her bed, gesturing for MARTHA to sit on the green armchair, but MARTHA ignores this and sits next to MELITTA.)_

**Melitta**

Do you want to be distracted or talk about whatever’s bothering you?

**Martha**

_(A beat)_ Talk about it. Wendla… asked someone to beat her to put herself in my shoes. And he did.

**Melitta**

You know that’s not your fault, right? _(SHE almost rests a reassuring hand on MARTHA’s arm, but pulls away for the better.)_ Whatever Wendla does or someone else does to her is not your fault.

**Martha**

She wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t tell her about my dad. She would have been safe.

**Melitta**

She is safe, okay? He’s not going to hurt her again. Now, she has a connection to her, so she won’t ask him again.

_(MELITTA reaches forward and holds up one of MARTHA’s braids, showing her that it’s falling apart. MARTHA begins to braid feverishly, their hands brushing beast each other, and they lock eyes.)_

**Melitta**

Sorry.

_(MARTHA places MELITTA’s hand around hers, showing her that it’s alright.)_

**Martha**

Distract me.

**Melitta**

What’s your favorite color?

**Martha**

Pale green. Like, when you’re lying on your back and you look at the trees against the sky and the sun. What’s yours?

**Melitta**

Violet. Favorite scent?

**Martha**

Vanilla. Or honey. Or fresh cookies. My mom bakes a lot and lets me sample when they’re right out of the oven.

**Melitta**

Good choices. I like strawberries and peaches. Fresh fruit. Don’t tell Hansi or Thea though. They think I’m way more of a badass than I actually am.

**Martha**

You are the most badass girl I know. Thea’s pretty cool, but she has nothing on you.

**Melitta**

You flatter me. Besides, Thea’s got her whole personality from me- same with Hansi. That’s what it means to be a big sister. Your sibling just steal your traits.

**Martha**

Oh, so you’re a drug dealer too?

**Melitta**

It’s the family business. But I am far more bisexual than he is, and Thea’s only into bad boys like Gabor because I was first. Not Gabor specifically.

**Martha**

I didn’t know you were- I don’t think Thea likes him much anymore.

**Melitta**

I eee. Are there any boys you like? Outside of Moritz Stiefel? There’s not, is there? You really have it bad for the bottom of the class.

**Martha**

He’s not at the bottom, Ernst is. Didn’t Hanschen tell you?

**Melitta**

Tell me what?

**Martha**

Moritz broke into the records. He passed. Ernst had too, but they were both the bottom two slots and are at risk of failing next year.

**Melitta**

Ernst doesn’t come to school. And when he does, he’s high as hell.

**Martha**

Moritz comes to school. And besides, grades don’t matter. Feelings do.

**Melitta**

Spoken like a true romantic. Frau Martha Stiefel. God, what a name.

**Martha**

As if Melitta Maler sounds so elegant. Anna told me that you hooked up with Bobby Maler under the bleachers last summer!

**Melitta**

I knew I saw wheel marks along the track when I went home that day! That bitch! She should have told me she knew!

**Martha**

Well, she certainly told me.

_(At this point, the girls are laying next to each other, not caring if they’re touching.)_

What time is it?

**Melitta**

Like, four in the morning?

**Martha**

Shit, we’ve been talking all night.

**Melitta**

It hasn’t felt like all night. What’s the rush?

**Martha**

Thea’s going to wake up soon. I need to look like I spent the night in Hanschen’s bed. I don’t want her to be jealous that I spent the whole night talking to her insanely cool older sister instead of her. She is my best friend, after all.

**Melitta**

Okay.

**Martha**

Don’t worry. I won’t tell her that her badass sister has actual emotions or anything. Your secret is safe with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha's father assaults her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter two of the original, which is the really hard scene where her dad assaults her!!! This is much more muted than the other version, as we don't know Martha's thoughts and it's just black, but it can still be triggering, so proceed with caution.

ACT I, SCENE III

_(In MARTHA’S ROOM, stage L, the next day. With a glass of whiskey in his hand, HERR BESSEL stands beside MARTHA’s bed. She’s in her normal dress.)_

**Herr Bessel**

Too many wasted hours at the fucking Rilows. They think they’re so much better than us, don’t they? A fancy lawyer and his perfect fucking life. With competent daughters and a faggot son.

**Martha**

I like them. They’re my friends.

**Herr Bessel**

What do you need friends for? You have your mother and me. Don’t talk back to me. You’re an ungrateful little bitch, you know that? Look at me when I speak to you!

_(HE slaps her cheek. He digs through her dress and pulls out a pale pink sleeping gown, tossing it at her.)_

Change.

_(SHE begins to undress, but he throws her to the bed before she can put the gown on and the lights fade to black as she screams.)_

Beautiful.

_(The lights come on as he zips up his pants and exits. MARTHA stands up, sheets over her body, and turns to the mirror. She does not cry.)_

**Martha**

I do not feel beautiful. I do not feel anything. Wendla must never try to put herself through that for my sake. She must never feel as destroyed as I do.

_(SHE holds up her arm and peers at it, covered in dark marks and harsh bruises.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night??? Wild. Don't get used to it- I have more time for writing but muse is finicky and I have a lot of WIPs at the moment.


End file.
